


枪套

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	枪套

所以说事情到底是怎么变成这样的。

白羽瞳被拽进一条隐蔽的小巷之后，在脑袋里回想了一下他今天所说所做的一切。  
起床，穿内裤，洗脸刷牙，去厨房做早餐，被扒掉家居服按在餐桌上解决了展大博士的晨勃问题，洗澡，穿衣服，上班。中午和SCI众人一起一起叫了外卖，下午在办公室打拳的时候被艾虎叫出来帮忙抓嫌疑犯。  
哦对，他刚刚抓了个嫌疑犯，枪套还在身上勒着没脱呢。  
“你怎么了？”白羽瞳抬手拽住枪套想要脱下来，“是不是发现什么了？”  
展耀按住白羽瞳的手，往前凑了一步，沉声道：“脱掉干什么。”  
白羽瞳愣了一下，一时没反应过来展耀说的是什么，于是抬眼呆呆看着他，倒是透着一股傻劲儿。  
“我说，枪套。”展耀把他脱了一半的枪套又拽回去，“还没收队，你就脱枪套？白sir怕是忘了有多少人想要你这颗脑袋。”  
危险。  
捕猎者的直觉永远都很准，白羽瞳刚刚准备跑，就被展耀拽住一把按在墙上。要不是他眼疾手快伸出胳膊抵在墙上，此时此刻与那张满青苔的肮脏墙壁共吻的可就是他可怜的的脸了。  
“展耀？”白羽瞳不太敢用力挣扎，“你干嘛？这儿太脏了你赶紧放开我！”  
展耀凑到他脖颈处，深吸了一口气：“好香... ...”  
白羽瞳简直要崩溃了：“香什么香啊一股汗臭味！你快放开我我手上全是青苔和泥巴！恶心死了！”  
洁癖这种东西，一旦到某种程度之后，有反应的就不仅仅是心理了。像白羽瞳这种几乎快要纵向发展成强迫症的，洁癖发作时还会伴随着心跳加速、呼吸急促以及浑身起鸡皮疙瘩等症状。正在试图帮白羽瞳治疗洁癖的展耀，对白羽瞳洁癖发作时的反应再清楚不过，而此时此刻，他想要的恰恰是这种平时让他恨不能催眠了白羽瞳彻底给他治好洁癖的反应。  
白羽瞳此刻面朝着墙壁，小臂抵在墙上，干净的白色衬衫上已经蹭上了不少灰绿色的污泥。展耀自身后环住他，左手沿着腹部一路向上攀，最后隔着衬衫摸到了白羽瞳因为洁癖发作而不自觉挺立起来的乳尖。他使了坏心狠狠一掐，立刻换来白羽瞳一声诱人的呻吟。  
太脏了。  
手心里都是泥巴与青苔的混合物，黏黏糊糊，有的还透过衬衫黏在胳膊上。白羽瞳浑身都在发抖，呼吸急促，身上软的没有什么力气，他的洁癖越来越严重了，似乎已经达到了会对肮脏的东西产生恐惧的地步。展耀的手解开他衬衫的扣子时，白羽瞳居然感到一丝兴奋——太好了，是猫儿，他可以把我身上的脏东西清理干净。  
白羽瞳的反应实在是太让展耀满意了。他精心布局，潜移默化训练了一两年的诱人成果此时此刻完全展露在他面前，就像是一个丑陋不堪的蚌被人撬开了坚硬壳，终于露出内里绚烂夺目的珍珠来。他的左手顺着被解开的衣领，一路偷溜至白羽瞳的小腹，在他敏感的肚脐眼周围打转。于是白羽瞳的呼吸又急促了几分。  
展耀感受着脸颊边的热气，笑着伸手拽起此刻还勒在白羽瞳肩上的枪套，又撒手让肩带狠狠弹回他身上：“我认为，长时间呆在肮脏的环境下，说不定可以改善你的洁癖。”  
“不！不行！”白羽瞳赶紧摇头拒绝，“不可以！真的，猫儿，真的不行！”  
这个世界上，你向两种人求饶是没有用的，第一，铁了心要你命的人，第二，发情的男人。白羽瞳不清楚今天展耀发的哪门子疯，但他清楚，除非使用暴力手段，否则他不可能让展耀停下来。可白羽瞳一舍不得弄伤展耀，二是现如今洁癖发作他恶心到浑身上下都在发软。况且展耀此刻已经解开他牛仔裤的纽扣，拽住他的枪套强迫白羽瞳和他接吻。白羽瞳被他拽得向后退了一步，牛仔裤就立刻褪到了腿窝。  
一个点燃情欲的吻之后，展耀拽着白羽瞳的枪套将他向后扯，迫使他靠在自己身上，他舔吻着白羽瞳敏感的颈窝，右手手指勾起白羽瞳内裤的边缘，然后松手，用它“啪”一声拍在白羽瞳富有弹性的臀肉上：“我教过你的，自己弄。”  
白羽瞳靠在展耀身上，衬衫扣子被尽数解开，却依旧被枪套死死勒在身上。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，胸前的双乳早就被展耀捏得红肿一片。裤子掉在腿窝，只剩下一条纯白的内裤，此时却因为前端分泌出来的东西而渐渐变得透明。  
展耀从口袋里掏出随身携带以备白羽瞳取用的湿巾来，拽过白羽瞳的左手仔仔细细帮他擦干紧，然后将他的手按在他自己已经半勃的性器上，催促道：“快啊。”  
白羽瞳咬咬牙，刚勾住内裤的边缘将整条内裤拽下去，手就被展耀按在自己的性器上。于是只好靠在展耀身上，靠着展耀换在他腰上的双臂和两条已经软到没什么支撑作用的双腿，站在那里，自慰给展耀看。  
“猫儿……”白羽瞳将头搭在展耀的肩上，“嗯……哈啊……猫儿……”  
展耀倒是不急着观看白羽瞳这场精彩的表演，只沉默着从口袋里拿出一直装着以备不时之需的润滑剂，挤在手上，趁着白羽瞳被快感弄得迷迷糊糊之时，探了两根手指进去。火热的穴肉立刻就缠上来，随着白羽瞳呼吸的频率一下比一下急地吮吸着展耀探进去的手指。  
“展耀……”白羽瞳此刻的声音已经带了点哭腔，“我们回家做好不好，这儿好脏……”  
展耀微微一挑眉，将手指从穴里退了出来，坏心眼儿的在他耳边哈热气：“可我就想在这儿。你难道不喜欢吗？兴奋成这样。”  
白羽瞳闭着眼睛靠在展耀身上，手里依旧握着自己的肉棒，一下下撸动着。  
“啊对了。”展耀解开自己的皮带，“我前不久听说，适度的疼痛能增加性爱中的情趣，试一试吗？”  
白羽瞳只觉得肩上一痛，又是枪套被人拽了住，他又被按在那面熟悉又肮脏的墙上，展耀自后拎着他的枪套，他不得不顺着他的力道挺起胸来，挺立的乳尖几乎就要蹭到肮脏的墙面上。一瞬间白羽瞳觉得呼吸有点困难，他刚张口要展耀换个姿势，就觉得身下穿来一阵撕裂般的痛，一下子激得他流了眼泪，还未出口的话卡在喉咙里，转化成了展耀最喜欢的喘息和呻吟。  
此刻的白羽瞳被展耀拽着枪套拎起来，挺着胸脯，沉着腰，撅着屁股。多亏这姿势，白羽瞳的后穴轻轻松松就吞下展耀的肉棒，而不怎么到位的扩张让穴变得意外的火热而紧致，紧紧吸着展耀突然闯进来的肉棒，害他头皮发麻。  
白羽瞳那里经历过这么粗暴的性爱。从第一次开始展耀就总是先为他做好细致的扩张，保证不会伤到他之后才进来，这种令人难以承受的撕裂感他还是第一次经历。恐惧和洁癖让穴肉吮吸的频率比平日里块很多，就连白羽瞳本人都忍不住轻轻扭动着腰，只求展耀快点射在里面，然后快点离开这个肮脏的地方。  
“刚刚还说要等回家，”展耀双手扣住白羽瞳精瘦的腰，“现在又主动要我？”  
白羽瞳被展耀一下比一下狠厉的操弄顶得几乎站不稳，他死死捏着拳头，小臂撑在肮脏的墙壁上他才不至于因为腿软倒下。牛仔裤和内裤早就掉到了脚踝，白羽瞳探出手相要抚慰自己硬得发胀的肉棒，却被展耀拽住手，缴在身后，接着便又是一记深顶，白羽瞳终于发出了一声短促的尖叫。  
好难受。  
好脏。  
好舒服。  
好想射。  
白羽瞳被操得迷迷糊糊，展耀拎者他的枪套，逼他重心后移，将肉棒尽数吞入穴中，狠狠戳在微微凸起的那一点上。白羽瞳一下子没忍住射了出来，精液和淫水的混合物顺着大腿流到脚踝，滴在已经脏掉的内裤上，晕开小小一滩。  
他高潮时穴肉也会跟着收缩，展耀难得这么快就缴了械，将精液一滴不漏地射进白羽瞳的肉穴里。  
展耀从白羽瞳身体里退出来，黑着脸脱下外套，丢在一边几乎要和墙壁融为一体的潮湿破木箱子上。  
一种不太好的预感油然而生。  
果然，下一刻展耀就拽住白羽瞳的枪套，拽到铺了衣服的木箱子边，命令道：“面朝箱子，右腿抬起来放在箱子上。”  
白羽瞳照着展耀说的那样，将右腿抬起来放在箱子上，双手撑住身子，回头看展耀，等着他下一步的命令。  
展耀看着白羽瞳的样子，双手撑在木箱上，右腿的膝盖也搭在木箱上，左脚微微踮起，大腿根上是从肉穴里流出来的精液。可他身上依旧有一件白衬衫，一个将衬衫死死勒住的枪套。他撅着屁股等你操他，可他的身子骨里却又永远带着一份不可磨灭的傲。  
这个家伙总是这样。  
即使你在最肮脏的地方对他做着最肮脏的事，他也依旧高高在上，无论你用怎样卑劣的手段玩弄他，他也依旧无法被亵渎。  
展耀走上前去，掐住白羽瞳的腰将再度硬起来的肉棒狠狠插进他的身体里。刚刚高潮过一次的身体敏感得很，白羽瞳的胳膊差点就要撑不住自己的身体，展耀的手却还在捏着他的乳尖捣乱。他什么都不能做，只能放松肉穴承受展耀的疼爱，发出一声声喘息和呻吟。  
“你知道吗白羽瞳，”展耀在他耳边喘着粗气，“你有时候……干净到让我觉得你脏……”  
白羽瞳不清楚他是什么意思，展耀拽住他的枪套，害他没法逃离哪怕一厘米，只能尽数承受展耀一次比一次重，一次快过一次的抽插，快感一点点在小腹堆积，胀得他难受，  
于是他仰着脖子，居然发出第一声真正意义上的呻吟来：“哈……猫儿……嗯……猫……哈啊！”  
展耀突然加快了速度，白羽瞳觉得自己几乎要被撞得七零八落，只得死死攀住木箱的边缘，终于再也控制不住地叫喊：“猫儿！哈啊……不要，好脏！猫儿……猫儿……”  
白羽瞳几乎快要崩溃了。  
展耀猜的没错，越脏乱的地方，白羽瞳的自制力就越差。他终于不再冷静，放开了承受展耀带给他的所有欢愉与痛楚。  
太舒服了。  
浑身像是过了电一样。  
白羽瞳想射，可是因为刚刚那次他没能控制射精，展耀将白羽瞳早就被解开挂在脖子上的领带系在他可怜的肉棒上，他每次想偷偷解开，总会被展耀顶得连求饶都说不出来。  
“猫儿……猫儿……”白羽瞳反手想去抓展耀的手，“嗯……猫儿，嗯……”  
展耀知道他快撑不住了，心里也知道不能把人弄得太狠，于是拍着他的屁股道：“你说句好话给我听，我就放过你。”  
白羽瞳恨得牙根儿痒痒，可他实在是忍不住了，于是他故意放软了声音道：“小展哥哥，我想射……”  
这招百试百灵。  
果然展耀动作一滞，立刻低笑着俯下身子来，舔他的耳蜗：“再说一遍，再说一遍就让你射。”  
禽兽。  
还真当我不会说骚话。  
“小展哥哥……”白羽瞳扭过脸来一下下啄着展耀的脸颊，“哥哥……嗯……慢点……”  
展耀逗他：“你确定是慢点吗？”  
该死的展耀。  
白羽瞳被他猝不及防的操弄顶得几乎要趴在箱子上，展耀及时抓住枪套把他拎回来，却也是被一下子操到了最深处。  
“啊！痛！”白羽瞳挣扎者想要逃出展耀的禁锢，“哥哥……羽瞳想射……让我射好不好……”  
展耀依旧不肯放过他：“还有呢？”  
“哈啊……还有……还有……”白羽瞳摇着脑袋，“想不出来了……哈……还有什么……嗯……还有……”  
白羽瞳快要疯掉了。  
展耀拽着他的枪套，此时他的后穴早就被操得湿软一片，展耀只管大肆发泄欲望，快感和洁癖早已将白羽瞳逼得无路可退。  
“白羽瞳，”展耀伸手拽住绑着白羽瞳肉棒的那根领带，“你还没有想起来该说什么？”  
想起来了。  
“我爱你……”

 

“哎，白sir！”赵富叫住正要外出执行任务的白羽瞳，“你的枪套！”  
白羽瞳嘴角一抽，道：“咳咳……呃……这个枪套勒得太痛，我不用了。”  
王韶惊讶道：“啊？您不带枪套啦？那您一会儿的抓捕行动，枪放哪儿啊？难不成拿手里啊！”  
“吼，这你们就不知道了吧！”白羽瞳抬起一条腿踩在椅子上，“艾虎，艾sir强力推荐，腿部枪套，绝对不勒！”  
王韶眼冒精光，对新配置表示很好奇。

 

展耀也眼冒精光，对新玩法表示很有兴趣。

白羽瞳忽然打了几个喷嚏。  
奇怪。  
还没有降温啊。


End file.
